Stony : I Just Want to Get Your Attention
by angelsandsuperhero
Summary: This is Stony or Steve/Tony or Superhusbands or CapIron slash fanfic. They love each other but hard to admit their own feelings. if you don't like please don't see. I will try my best to write it, English my second language. :3
1. Part 1

Note: This is an AU where Tony Stark is a teacher and Steve Rogers is a bad student.

The students are all of the Avengers except Tony.

"Rogers!"

"Why you didn't do your physics assignment?" ask Tony furiously.

"I said, I don't want to." replied the blonde boy calmly.

Tony stared at him while raised one eyebrow. He sick of students like Steve Rogers. What's so difficult about did your assignment?? Yeah, for Tony its so easy since he is the teacher who teach that subject. If Steve didn't makes trouble Tony supposed to having lunch with his girlfriend, Pepper Pots. Tony sighed, it was not the first time Steve makes trouble like this. Other teacher said Steve Rogers be good student on their subject, but not on Tony's. He wondered why but he really didn't care about this student.

Tony hit the table in sudden and pointed at Steve. "Go to detention class on Saturday, do you hear me?"

"Yeah. Whatever. " Steve got up from the chair and bring his bag.

Before Steve go outside, he said something, "You know.. Mr.Stark, you don't need to busy look after me, I will make another trouble like you expected. "

Then Steve left his room. Tony felt so angry to him. He just didn't know what Steve saying. Tony glanced at his watch and quickly take his coat and went outside.

"So what did Mr. Stark said to you?" asked Thor.

"Oh," Steve chew his burger and shrugged, "He just sent me to detention class on Saturday.. Nevermind him."

Steve was having lunch with his friends, Thor, Bruce, and Clint. They know that Steve always makes trouble especially for the subject taught by this teacher, Mr. Stark. Clint take a tuna sandwich from Bruce and shoved to his mouth.

"Anyone has seen Nat?" asked Clint.

"Nope."

"She said she was not able to have lunch with us because she got new friends, female friends." Bruce explained.

"Good. Finally she get them."

"No. It's not good.. now I can't see her while I am eating." said Clint sadly.

"No one cares, Barton." Steve sighed and stand up after finished his lunch.

Steve walked to went home but he wanted to buy something from the minimarket. On the way to that place Steve saw Tony eating with Pepper in the small restaurant near the minimarket. Steve frowned and wanted to know what they saying. But he decided to go to minimarket first.

Meanwhile, Tony and Pepper having lunch together. But Tony looks like not focus on his food.

"What's wrong, Tony?" asked the female.

"Huh?" Tony just snapped from his blank mind.

"You okay?" asked Pepper once again.

"Yeah, I am okay." Tony took a fork and eat the food, "I just thinking about my student, thats all."

"Your student?" Pepper furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, his name is Steve Rogers.. he always messing with me. Really annoying. " Tony sighed and drank the juice.

Soon Tony and Pepper get out from the restaurant. Steve was on his way after visit the mini market buying a soda. In front of him he saw Tony and Pepper walking together. Steve clenched his hands and walked faster. He bumped with Tony and makes the soda spilled on the teacher's suit.

"What the..." Tony shocked.

"Oh I am so sorry.." Steve said as he snickered.

"Rogers!? What the hell are you doing to me!?" Tony glared at his student.

"I have apologize to you," Steve shrugged.

"Great day, Mr. Stark.. Happy dating." Steve smirked and walked away.

Pepper helped Tony to cleaned his clothes. Tony couldn't just chasing him because he was walking with Pepper right now. He really really mad at Steve.

Steve got back to his home and lay his body on his bed. He ruffles his blonde hair and smiled a little. He can't forget how shocked Tony when he spilled the soda on his neat clothes. Steve rolled his body and looked to the window.

-On Detention day-

Steve went to school reluctantly and he saw Tony has stand by waited for him.

"You're late." Tony said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Well," Steve smiled proudly, "At least I come."

Tony turned his body to inside the school, "Follow me."

Steve nodded and followed the teacher.

"What am I going to do?"

"Arrange all the books on library and I will tell what you should do later after you finished."

Steve tilted his head and surprised when he saw all these books scattered everywhere. Besides this library is so huge.

"This is way too much." Steve whispered to himself.

"Enough talk, just do what I told to you." Tony take a book from a table and sit beside the table.

Steve sighed and started to take the books and put on the shelf one by one. He saw the teacher was busy reading his book and didn't moved even a bit.

"Say, Mr.Stark.. why you don't just get some coffee or something than waited for me here?" Asked Steve.

"If I go you will escape from this place." Tony said coldly.

Steve put many books on his big arms and continue to arrange the books. "Why you so obsessed to punish me?"

Tony frowned, "Obsessed? No way!"

Steve brought the book and approached Tony. Tony raised one eyebrow, "What?"

Steve shrugged and smiled, "Nothing. Just staring at your face."

"Don't stared at me." Tony turned his chair and keep reading the book, "Why you really wanted to messing with me? You idiot."

"I just want to get your attention.." Steve smiled and put the books on the table and pulled Tony's face to get closer.

Tony surprised. "What are you trying to do--"

Steve kissed Tony softly. He smiled and let go. Tony blushed and asked, "Wh-what was that for??"

"I fell in love with you, Mr.Stark."

"Rogers.." Tony didn't know how to react, he just sit there and still not believe what just happened.

"Just call me Steve." Steve smiled and conffesed, "I like to teasing you because you mean something to me."

Steve kissed him once again and now little longer because Tony kissed him back.

"I don't like man." Tony said while looked away, "but you are a great kisser."

"Right. Better than your girlfriend. "

"Steve, you are really a bad student." Tony frowned and chuckled a bit.

~Part 1 End

-phew..I tried harder.

I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading


	2. Part 2

\--

Tony and Steve stare at each other's eyes. Suddenly Tony looks like he remembers something. He looks away from the stare and get up from his chair. Steve tilted his head and observing Tony's action. He can see Tony blushes slightly. It looks kinda cute.

"Where are you going, Mr.Stark?"

"I'm going to get coffee or something, like you said." Tony said when he almost get out from the library.

"Can I go?"

"You are dismissed."

Tony walks faster. His heart beating so fast. He can not control himself. This is not what he expected. Truly not. This day he was about to punish the bad student, Steve Rogers. Now why it's ended like this? Focus, Stark. You know him, he must be joking around about the confession, Tony said to himself. Maybe he will mocking me from behind and tell his friends that he can make me shut up with those fake confession, that is the real reason of this. The teacher sighed and buy some coffee.

[ Monday ]

Steve walking gracefully and amazed all the girls in the school. His blonde hair and majestic blue eyes of him are really people kind of dreams. Every boys in school must be jealous at him. Steve likes to be an idol, especially if he can be the idol of the teacher, Tony Stark.

Natasha walks towards Steve after meeting her female friends.

"Hey Steve how was your detention class yesterday?"

"It was great." Steve smiled.

"Great? Did Mr. Stark yelling at you?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"All the time."

"You seems happy, somethings happened eh, big boy?" Natasha said.

"Many things happened." Steve smiled again.

"Okay then, see you at the art class." Natasha shrugged and leaves Steve alone.

Steve arrived at his class and sit next to the window. Today the first lesson is art, his favorite. That is why he looks so cheerful today. Few minutes later the art teacher walk in to his class.

"There's no class today." Said the art teacher.

Every students cheers loudly.

"But I give you assignment to draw someone whoever you like, I don't care. I gotta go now."

The students being annoyed in sudden. The art teacher leave the class and the class begin to make a noise. Steve didn't care what happened, he will stay working on his art. Thor take a pencil and draw whatever he like, Bruce trying to draw but failed, Nat and Clint talking about movies. Suddenly Tony's face be imagined by Steve. He remembered yesterday the teacher all flustered by him. Steve smiled a little and begin to draws picture of Tony.

"Guys, look I draw an Asgardian woman!" Thor exclaim as he called his friends.

Clint, Natasha and Bruce looked at Thor's drawing. They begin to laugh.

"Did you meant to draw abstract, Thor?" Bruce guessed, still observing.

"All I can see its just round shapes with a scary face." Clint hold back his laughter.

Thor grabbed Clint's shirt and growls, "Asgardian woman!"

Natasha chuckled a bit and called Steve to see what they are arguing about. Steve ignores Nat and still drawing. Natasha turned her head to Steve and saw what he draws.

"Wait," Nat squinted her eyes, "Is that Mr.Stark?"

The boys now turned to Steve and saw him.

"My drawings better than this." Thor snorted.

"You draw so good, Steve. But I thought you hate the teacher?" Bruce asked.

Steve going awkward and take his drawing. "Uh, no.. I'm not meant to draw him."

"Aw c'mon, dude. I haven't seen the picture!" Clint whined when Steve leaves the class with the picture he brings.

Steve walks in the hall alone. He still keep looked at his class and bumped into someone accidentaly. Steve apologize to the person. The picture of Tony fell and landed in front of the person's feet and the person take the pic. The person who bumped with Steve was Tony. Tony observe the pic while Steve still surprised to see the teacher.

"So this is what you did in your free time, Rogers. Thinking about me, huh?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Huh, well.." Steve stare him with determination, "did you like to being imagine by me, Mr. Stark?"

Tony glanced to Steve and coughed a little.

"What—N-no, I am not!" Tony looks away and give the drawing back to Steve.

Steve smirked and take his drawing.

"You shouldn't waste your time to do trivial things, Rogers." Tony scolded.

"But it's important to me." Steve looks at his drawing then to Tony, "You already know my feelings for you, right?"

Tony widen his eyes. Steve stared at him and looks like he is honest about thinking he loves Tony. The teacher looks away from his stare. He feels strange. Tony is a playboy he already experiencing relationship with girls but not a boy. Since Steve kissed Tony yesterday, he wasn't able to see his student's eyes again. While Tony busy with his mind, Steve get closer to the teacher.

"So are you free on Saturday, Mr. Stark?"

"I uh..," Tony suddenly thinks of Pepper, "No. But I'm free tonight."

Tony zipped his mouth and curses himself after say like that.

Steve smiled and tapped his shoulder, "Okay. Today can do. I will go to your place at seven"

"What are you trying to do?" Tony asked with husky voice.

"Asking you to date with me?"

"Bu-but.. I am your teacher!" Tony said awkwardly.

"It doesn't matter, right?" Steve winks at him.

Steve chuckled and thinks how Tony changes from the teacher who was furiously mad to be awkward man like this.


	3. Part 3

\--

"But don't tell anyone that I agree with it." Tony said.

"Of course! Don't worry I will shut my mouth." Steve grinned.

Tony nodded and leaves Steve in the hall. Steve observing Tony from behind.

Steve called him, "Mr. Stark."

"What?"

"Nice ass."

Tony blushed a little, "Don't.. say it again.. in public."

"Oh," Steve smiled, "You want me to say that when there's only both of us?" Tony rolled his eyes and getting further from him. Steve really enjoyed teasing that teacher. Tony's attitude makes him amused. Now it's time for Steve Rogers to get back to his class. The next lesson is physics by Mr. Stark. Of course he will not miss it.

Steve walked inside his class and get back to his seat. He saw Tony act like the usual to other kids. On the other hand, Steve still watching the teacher from the desk. Natasha elbowed him and said, "Oh look, it's Mr. Stark."

"Yep. Hey what's with your face, Nat?"

Natasha looked at him while raised one eyebrow. She looks like already known what happened between Steve and Tony.

"Nothing." Natasha hummed.

Tony was explaining when both of them chatting. Tony lowered his glasses and interrupted, "Something bother you, Rogers?"

Steve shook his head and opposed, "No. I'm just pay attention to you all the time."

"If that so, I believe you can answer the question on the white board."

Steve widen his eyes with unbelievable face. Everybody cheers for Steve. Oh c'mon, god knows Steve really sucks at Physics. Clint pushes the blonde to go ahead. Steve has no choice. Finally Steve stand up and go to the white board. He rubbed his neck and confused. He stared at the white board for a long time. Tony chuckled a little.

"Silly me.. I give up, sir."

"Ah, yes. You and your big mouth, Rogers. Anyone can help him?"

All the students shut their mouth in instant and there's only one person that raised his hand. The smart guy, Bruce Banner, approach the white board and solve the problems. Tony Stark happy that someone can solve the questions. He even praised Bruce for what he did. Somehow it makes Steve jealous. He wishes he can be a smart kid too. So Tony will proud of him.

During the recess time Steve sulkibg and doesn't want to eat anything for his lunch. Clint and Thor eating his food. Natasha and Bruce chewing in their lunch. She drinking orange juice while looking at Steve. Natasha tapped Steve's shoulder, "Look who's sulking right now, guys? Steve Rogers!"

"Thankyou for the food Steve. You should sulking more often." Clint laughed.

"Shut up, Barton."

"Are you having stomachache, Midgardian?"

"I am sick of you, Thor."

"Harsh." Thor shut his mouth.

Natasha hold back her laughter and pointed at Steve with a fork. "Steve looks like has fallen to someone." Steve immediately turned to Natasha and opened wide his eyes to Natasha.

"Haha, scary."

"I swear if you tell them, I will--"

"Wow, who is it, Steve?" Bruce smiled.

Clint stared at Steve and talks, "Yeah.. Sexy or nah??"

"I think no woman is pretty on Midgard." Thor said as he keep eating french fries.

Natasha looked at Thor fiercely. Thor gulped. He laughed nervously and embrace Natasha, "Except you, Romanoff. Beautiful and a bit scary."

Natasha smiled and intervene their questions. Steve looking at her while silently judging. She put the fork on the table and whispered, "How about I tell you that he likes Mr. Stark?"

"Nat!"

Clint spurt his soda to Bruce. Bruce wipes his shoulder with a tissue, "Gross."

"Seriously, you are not helping, Nat." Steve face palms.

"WHY Steveee?? He is like the killer teacher. I dont even like him." Clint said.

"You must be lying, Rogers." Thor commented.

"But it's better than you fell in love with Nat. I totally disagree if that's happened."

"Grow up, Clint. We are done."

"Whaaaattt??" Clint whined.

Steve inhales and calms his mind. He knew that his friends must be surprised about this, well unless Natasha. He just following his heart. He really likes Tony since their first meet. There's no way he should be lying about his own feelings.

"So guys, do you find that I am weirdo now?" Steve asked nervously.

"No, why would us? Loki ever attracted to a horse and I am okay with that." Thor shrugged.

Everyone looked at Thor, silently judging.

"No, Steve.. dont be silly. We respect your preference and fell in love with someone is not a bad thing." Natasha smiled.

Bruce nods, "I believe you have deep reason for liking him.."

"Thankyou guys." Steve chuckling.

[06:30 P.M.]

Tony lying on the sofa. He glanced at the clock and find out that Steve almost comes to his house. Tony gets up. He pauses for a while and thinks about his act again. Is Steve really comes here? He walks around the carpet and thought about it. Then Tony just shrugged and back to rested his body on the sofa. Impossible, he thought. Also that boy must be late.

[07:00 P.M.]

Tony was watching superhero movie, Captain America. He wishes if only the superhero is in the real life how cool that could be. Tony can't decline that his likes for superhero thingy is never changes. He slides from the sofa then suddenly he heard a bell rang from the outside.

Tony grumbled and opened the door.

"Rogers..?" Tony widen his eyes.

"Steve, Sir." Steve wears denim jacket and t-shirt. His blonde hair looks neat and sparkling under the lights.

"S-Steve.. you really come here?" Tony froze.

The blonde grinned and takes Tony's hand.

"Let's go dating." Tony blushes when Steve said that.

"Bu-But.. I haven't preapared.."

"It's okay. You are still handsome like always." Steve walks out while Tony still confused.

Steve gave him a helmet to put on. He brings his motorcycle here. Tony put on his helmet and asked Steve, "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want." Steve can't hide how happy he is.

"I am serious, Rog..Steve.." Tony cleared his throat.

"Ah! I know where to find fancy resto. You must be like it."

Tony hasn't answered yet but Steve already started his motorcycle. This is the first time he riding motorcycle with someone. Steve drives it very fast. Tony gripped on Steve so tight. Steve smiled.

They didn't felt cold wind on that night. The lamps brighten Steve's road. Tony gazing the stars and hopes this is not a dream. Tony felt something weird when he meets Steve. He didn't know what is that, but maybe he will find out soon.

Few minutes later Steve his motorcycle in front of a restaurant. This small resto but beautiful really amazed Tony. He never been here before, Tony always go wherever Pepper wanna go.

"Should we go inside?"

Steve's voice interrupted Tony's sight. Tony felt Steve clasped his hand. Again, his heart starts o beating so fast.

"Well yeah.." Tony smirked and nods.

Every pair of eyes stares at them. The handsome pairs looks so flashy in this small resto. Tony didn't like to be shown like this to others. He wants to take a seat and hiding. He pulled Steve's hand and quickly sits.

"Do you like this place?"

"Eh, I love it." Tony hides his face behind the menu.

Steve lowered the menu book, "Oh where's your agressive side when you teaching on the class, Mr. Stark?"

Tony squeaked, "No. I.. uh.."

Steve smirked. Then he orders a food for himself. Tony orders spaghetti and strawberry juice. After the waiter gone, Tony stared to the window to avoid Steve's stares.

"Mr. Stark, I was dissapointed at you when you didn't preapared yourself to go dating with me." Steve frowned.

"Sorry.. I thought you wouldnt come."

"I will! This is the happiest moments for me. Do you really doubting me like that?" Steve looked at him with unbelievable face.

Tony felt awful because he just dissapointed Steve. He silents and couldnt answers the question.

"I demand something from you." Steve said.

"What do you want?" Asked Tony carefully.

"Figure it out by yourself." Steve replied coldly.

The food coming but both of them haven't talk anything at all. Until Steve drives Tony home with his motorcycle. When Steve about to go, Tony encourage himself to calls him.

"Steve!" Tony called with husky voice.

Steve turned to the brunette and stared him, confused. Tony quickly kissed Steve. Then Tony said, "I am very sorry.. Everytime I met you I always felt something weird and I thought I am the only one who ever felt that so I dont want to wishes you to come to my house. I hope this is what you demand.. I love you Steve."

Tony messed his speech and hopes Steve wont be mad at him. Steve pulled Tony to embrace him and kissed the brunette. Tony almost cant breathe because his embrace so tight. He didnt care about his pride for being Steve's teacher. Tony enjoys the kiss. What he wants just Steve stopped being mad at him.

"You are so cute.." Steve break the kisses.

"What?"

"How I can be mad at you? I am just pretend it.. And now you really confessing to me, I didnt expect that." Steve chuckles.

Tony's face red as a tomato. Tomatony.

"I hate you so much." Tony looks away and folded his arms.

"Nope. You loves me." Steve shook his head.

"You know what? I want to take back what I just said." Tony jokes.

Steve raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Note : I hope you like it guys!

Sorry for grammar errors, english is my second language.


End file.
